Vibration from a hearing aid receiver may get transmitted to one or more microphones via shells, faceplates and other parts comprised in a hearing instrument. Such vibration can cause feedback. To eliminate or reduce such feedback, hearing aid manufacturers may sometimes insert the receiver in an elastomeric casing and/or wrap the receiver in tape before mounting it in the hearing aid. Such casing or the tape reduces the mechanical coupling between the receiver and the shell and thereby reduces the likelihood of feedback from occurring. In addition, the receivers provided in a hearing aid are also sensitive to shock.
In a hearing instrument, it is desirable to reduce mechanical feedback. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a hearing aid that is less sensitive to vibrations that get transferred from receiver assembly to microphones. Also, it is desirable to have a hearing aid where sensitivity of the receiver to shock is reduced.
The present disclosure provides at least an alternative to the conventionally known prior arts.
The present disclosure provides an alternative, in which the hearing aid comprises a receiver assembly that protects the hearing aid receiver against shock and reduces vibration transfer between the receiver and other parts of the hearing aid.